Nightmares
by iamfandom
Summary: PERCABET PERCABETH PERCABETH ALERT ALERT! After Doors of DEath. Annabeth has the worst of nightmares. I suck at summaries so i suggest you just read my story. Rated T because my life is paranoid. ONESHOT


Nightmares- A Percabeth One-Shot

**Hi Guys. It's Late and I was reading a bunch of stories like this so I decided to write one myself! ONE-SHOT you hear that basketballstar? HAHAHA, just yeah. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, do you think I'd be writing FanFiction? NO, I'd be writing House of Hades.**

APOV

No. No. No. No. Percy crumpled to the ground as the dagger went into his back. All the light left his eyes. Then the scene changed. She was alone in her cabin. She looked into the mirror. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days. He face was red and streaked with tears. Then the scene changed and she was in Percy's cabin. It was empty. No one was there. He was gone.

PPOV

Percy had just fallen asleep when there was an urgent knock at his door.

_What does a guy need to do to get some sleep around here? _He thought to himself. Quickly eh got up and put a shirt on and grabbed riptide. He opened the door to a very impatient Malcom.

"What happened?" Percy said, worried, because Malcom only comes when there is a real emergency. I mean sure, they were "friends" but not really. Malcom, as soon as Percy came back from the Doors of Death, gave him the if-you-break-her-heart-i-will-break-you talk. Like Percy didn't get enough of that from her mother.

"Annabeth. Nightmare." Malcom said out of breath.

Oh Gods. When demigods have nightmares its bad. But when Annabeth gets nightmares, it's really _really _bad. She thrashes and screams like someone is trying to kill her but she can't do anything about it. Since they've gotten back she has had more and more of them. Before Malcom could say another word, Percy was running across the field to the Athena cabin. When he bust through the door, most of the Athena cabin is up and on one side of the cabin. Percy sees Annabeth on her bed. Tears streaming down her cheeks, yet her eye were still closed. Her knuckles were white, clasping to the sheets of her bed. She wore the same thing she wore today. She must've fallen asleep working on something. Typical Annabeth. She was breathing really hard.

It broke Percy's heart seeing her in so much pain. He sat down on the side of her bed and picked her up in his arms. She was still sleep-sobbing. He held her close. She had her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Percy tried whispering to her that it was going to be alright, but she continued to sob. Percy looked up at the worried Athena cabin.

"You guys need some sleep. I got her for now, no need to worry."

They nodded their heads, thanking him with their drowsy eyes. Percy stood up with Annabeth still wrapped around him. She didn't really weigh that much. Percy walked with a still sobbing Annabeth, all the way to his cabin. He opened the door, dimmed the lights up, and sat down on the bed. He had a tear streaked Annabeth in his lap.

She woke with a start. At first she was confused, but then she turned her teared face to Percy. She took a deep breath.

"How ya feeling?" he asked with his goofy side smile, making Annabeth smile too.

"Better now I guess. Never leave me again, Seaweed Brain."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and breathed until her heartrate went down. Percy whispered too her:

"I wouldn't dare, Wise Girl."

He ayed her down on his bed and then got up. He walked over and turned on a small Ipod he took possession of from a poker game against the Stolls. He filled it with his favorite songs. He started a nighttime song playlist.

"It really helps you know. It dies down the nightmares."

He turned and turned out the lights completely. He slid off his shirt before he slipped in to the bed with Annabeth. She sighed. It really was better with Percy. She wished she could share a cabin with him every night. But with all the Aphrodite's spreading rumors, that so would not be happening. She seized the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his nose into her hair. She felt her cheek against his bare chest. He smelt of sea water. Typical Percy. He listened to his heartbeat. He was alive. He wasn't leaving. He wasn't gone. He was here, with her. Then he whispered to her very silently,

"This is my favorite song."

She listened intently to the ipod.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

She was lucky that she had fallen for her best friend. She was lucky that he came home again. It was beautiful and applied to their love life perfectly. After the song was over she leaned her head up to a sleeping Percy. He looked like a twelve year old when he slept. So cute.

"That was amazing." She simply said and kissed him lightly on the lips. She could've sworn that her kissed back for a second. She laid her head back down and fell asleep. Right There. In Percy's arms. _Forever. _

**PS I do not own that song! That is all Jason Mraz's. I highly recommend. I learned how to play it on guitar and it is just beautiful. The song name is Lucky. Gracias!**


End file.
